


“Don’t speak love, it’s going to be okay”

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injury, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Magnus Bane, wing fic, winged!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: When Robert Lightwood finds out that Alec has told Magnus about his wings... he isn't too happyAn angsty continuation from my last wingfic, I may continue it but I'm not sure





	“Don’t speak love, it’s going to be okay”

“Magnus you need to come to the institute right now” Izzy’s voice came through the phone sounding panicked and distressed which instantly put Magnus on alert.

“Isabelle? Is something the matter?” Magnus questioned, the only reason Izzy would ever call him in a panic would be because something had happened to Alec.

“It’s Alec… Robert is here and he found out that… just please come quickly!” Izzy exclaimed before the line went dead. Fear and dread settled in Magnus’ bones as he quickly placed down the book he was holding to open a portal to the outside of the institute. To his surprise Jace was standing outside waiting for him, arms folded across his chest and an extremely distressed look on his face. The moment Magnus walked through the portal, Jace rushed over to him.

“Magnus you have to help him, Robert will-”

“Jace! I don’t understand what is going on! What is wrong with Alec?” Magnus interrupted the rambling shadowhunter by grabbing his arms tightly.

“Robert came and found out that Alec had told you about his wings, Izzy found him in the training centre… he’s hurt” Jace explained. The moment those words came out of Jace’s mouth, Magnus rushed past him and began running towards the training centre, fear coursing through his veins.

Magnus froze in the doorway of the training centre when his eyes set on the scene before him. Izzy was on her knees next to a crumpled bloody form, tears running down her face as she mumbled soft words to Alec.

“Alexander…” Magnus said quietly before rushing over to his boyfriend, falling to his knees to inspect the damage done to his shadowhunter. Alec’s body was a mess of blood, bruises and cuts and his face was contorted in pain, tear stains running down his cheeks, but his wings were another story.

Those large black wings Magnus loved where laying slack on the floor both of them sticking in odd directions, clearly broken. Many chunks of feathers had been torn out leaving the remaining feathers covered in blood and the broken hollow bones slightly bare.

“When I got here it was too late… I’m so sorry Magnus” Izzy whispered, her bloodshot eyes meeting Magnus’

“Isabelle you couldn’t have done anything, this isn’t your fault,” Magnus said gently, not taking his attention off Alec, he gently placed a hand on Alec’s back before leaning down closer to his face.

“Alexander? Can you hear me?” Magnus asked softly. His heart dropped when Alec’s eyes cracked open and a pained whimper escaped his throat.

“Ma-” Alec cut himself off with a groan of pain as he screwed his eyes shut once more

“Don’t speak love, it’s going to be okay” Magnus hushed him before he began to conjure healing magic and run it over the shadowhunter’s broken body. The damage on his body quickly faded away leaving Alec’s skin unharmed once more, but as his magic started to flow over Alec’s wings, something began pushing back.

“What on earth…” Magnus mumbled as he attempted to push past whatever was blocking his magic

“What's happening?” Jace questioned 

“Something is stopping me from healing Alec’s wings” Magnus exclaimed as he let up on his magic knowing it wasn't getting him anywhere

“Do you think Robert may have done something?” Izzy questioned

“No, whatever is protecting Alec’s wings feels natural, if it was placed there by someone I would be able to tell” Magnus explained 

“What about an iratze?” Jace suggested as he pulled his steele out of his pocket, he began drawing an iratze on Alec’s wing but the moment he was done the rune turned gold and fizzled away

“Well, it seems his wings will have to heal the old fashioned way… but I need to set the bones so they can heal properly” Magnus sighed before looking at the other Lightwood siblings

Not needing to be prompted, the two took hold of Alec’s arms as Magnus moved to his wings

“Alexander I need you to take a deep breath in for me, I have to set the bones in your wings” Magnus explained, Alec began to attempt to squirm out of his sibling’s hold, whimpers escaping his throat. He clearly didn't like the sound of that

“Hey, hey it's okay baby you're going to be alright, it'll only hurt for a little bit” Magnus soothed him before taking hold of one of the broken wings, Alec winced the moment his hands touched it.

“Keep him still” Magnus muttered as he began counting down in his head. With a jerk of his hands, the bone snapped back into place and Alec let out a blood-curdling scream that rang throughout the empty hall. Magnus quickly rushed back around and gently grabbed Alec’s head, shushing him and smoothing back his hair in an attempt to distract him from the pain that was most likely wracking through his body.

“I know angel, I know just breath” Magnus mumbled as he kissed Alec’s head. Alec wept loudly and attempted to reach for Magnus but his sibling's grips on his wrists prevented it.

“Pl-Please! No more!” Alec sobbed which caused Magnus’ heart to shatter.

“Just one more and I’ll take you home alright? I can get you a potion for the pain back at the loft” Magnus said before going back to Alec’s other wing and giving a nod to the siblings again. Giving one final jerk he snapped the other bone back in place and Alec screamed once more but to Magnus’ horror, it cut short.

“Alexander?!” Magnus exclaimed rushing back over to Alec’s head, he placed his fingers against the shadowhunter’s neck feeling for a pulse. He let out a huge breath of relief when it felt it fluttering under Alec’s skin.

“He's passed out from the pain, I suppose it's best this way; Jace help me lift him,” Magnus said as he opened a portal leading back to the loft. Doing as he was told, Jace helped Magnus lift Alec off the ground.

“Isabelle, can you support his wings?” Magnus asked receiving a curt nod in response as the Lightwood girl delicately picked up Alec’s wings so they weren't dragging on the floor. Together, they lifted Alec up and through the portal into Magnus and Alec’s room, quickly depositing Alec on his stomach on the bed.

“Go to my study and get these ingredients and a small cauldron for me,” Magnus said snapping his fingers, making a list of ingredients appear in Izzy’s hands. The two shadowhunters turned and rushed out to get what Magnus required. Just as Magnus was about to head out and grab one his history books, a low groan met his ears causing him to turn around quickly to see Alec stirring.

“Alexander,” Magnus said quietly as he rushed back over to Alec’s side, gently grabbing one of his hands

“Wha-” Alec cut himself off with a whimper as he attempted to get up, but the pain radiating from his back caused him to stop.

“Don’t move love, Jace and Izzy will be back soon with the ingredients I need for the potion” Magnus said softly, smoothing back Alec’s hair

“Where are we?” Alec asked

“We’re at home, do you remember what happened in the Institute?” Magnus continued. Alec frowned before a look of realization came across his face.

“Oh…” Alec mumbled, a blush of embarrassment coming across his face.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to take care of you” Magnus said gently 

“How bad was it?” Alec asked, not looking Magnus in the eyes

“Pretty bad, but I was able to heal the wounds on your body. Your wings are another story, they won’t take iratzes and there is something blocking out my magic” Magnus explained, Alec gave a small hum of acknowledgement before a frown settled on his face. 

“Alexander, your father… has he-

“Yes, many times, all because of these stupid things” Alec replied flatly, glaring angrily at his wings

“I’m so sorry… if I had of known I-

“There is nothing you can do about it Magnus, it’s in the past” Alec continued, he looked as if he wanted to roll over and face away from Magnus but his wings prevented him from doing so. Magnus sighed taking the hint Alec wanted to be alone, he got up and walked out of the room towards his study. Izzy and Jace were still running around attempting to find the ingredients when Magnus walked in.

“How is he?” Izzy asked as she rushed over to Magnus, concern rushing over her when she noticed the defeated look on his face.

“He’s awake… he wants some space” Magnus replied, walking past Izzy and setting himself down in one of the armchairs.

“Space? He’s still injured why would he want space?!” Jace questioned, annoyance lacing his voice. He could feel the pain Alec was feeling through his parabatai bond, why on earth would he want space at a time like this?

“Please Jace, respect Alexander’s wishes” Magnus replied without looking up, normally Jace would have shot back something about the warlock not knowing Alec as well as he did, but the way Magnus sat, almost deflated looking in the chair told him that maybe he should listen.

“We found most of what was on the list and put it on the table” Izzy piped up, gesturing to the table which had many jars of ingredients and a small cauldron resting on it.

“Thank you Isabelle; you two are free to leave if you wish or make yourself comfortable in the lounge” Magnus continued, rubbing at his temple. Izzy frowned and made her way over to Magnus, kneeling down in front of the warlock.

“Magnus,” She said as she placed a hand on his knee, Magnus looked up reluctantly and Izzy could see his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“Please be patient with him… Robert has been very cruel” Izzy said with a sad smile before getting up, turning and leaving to go to the lounge, Jace following suit. For the next two hours, Magnus brewed Alec a strong pain relief potion whilst thinking up multiple ways that he could kill Robert Lightwood for hurting his angel on more than one occasion.

Finally, the potion was complete and Magnus poured it into a cup so it would be easier for Alec to drink. He headed out of his study to see Izzy and Jace sitting on the couches in his living room, looking sombre and worried as they sat holding a cup of tea each.

“Alexander? Are you awake?” Magnus asked softly as he pushed open the door, Alec’s head was facing away from the door.

“I’ve finished the potion, I’ve made it a bit stronger since-” Magnus cut himself off when he noticed the light shaking in Alec’s shoulders.

“Darling?” Magnus asked with a frown, placing the potion down on the nightstand he made his way over to the other side of the bed.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Magnus said sadly as he took in the sight laid out in front of him. Alec’s face was contorted in sadness, tears rushing down his cheeks as he attempted to stay quiet as he cried. Magnus gently sat down on the bed and placed his hand on the shadowhunter’s cheek, causing Alec’s eyes to open slowly and flick up to the warlock.

“I wa-want it to stop Mags… please make it stop” He whimpered

“Make what stop darling?” Magnus asked, not really understanding what Alec meant

“Robert won’t ever leave me alone… I want to stop living in fear just because of these fucking pieces of shit” Alec replied as he attempted to reach around a pull on his broken wing. Magnus quickly grabbed Alec’s wrist before he could hurt himself further, causing Alec to start sobbing again.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus said firmly, the weeping shadowhunter looked up to his boyfriend seeing his face a mixture of sadness and anger.

“Robert is a disgrace of a shadowhunter, if I could kill him I would for making him believe such terrible things about your wings. I can promise you one thing, I will do whatever I can within my power to keep him away from you” Magnus said

“But-

“Let me finish. I’ve told you before and I’ll never stop telling you that your wings are so beautiful, their colour, shape and just generally being is so incredible and they make you unique Alexander. I love the way they wrap around me when you hold me, I love the way you shiver when I run my hands through the feathers, I love how even some parts of them are erogenous. Every part of you is beautiful Alexander and no matter what, I will convince you one day to believe that yourself” Magnus sat and watched as Alec took in the speech he had just given him, a range of emotions flashed through Alec’s eyes as he processed what his partner had just told him.

“I… I don’t…” Alec stuttered, unsure how to take the compliments

“You don’t need to say anything love, would you like your potion?” Magnus suggested

“Yes please” Alec replied with a weak smile. Magnus returned the smile and went and grabbed the potion before helping Alec drink it, the effects where instantaneous as a sigh escaped Alec as his whole body visually relaxed.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that Magnus” Alec mumbled

“Alec, do not apologize for his bad doings; it is now my job to take care of you and make sure your wings heal properly” Magnus stated, not wanting to hear any type of apology come out of Alec’s mouth

“How long do you think they’ll take?” Alec asked looking back towards his dark wings which were laying slack on his back

“Well… mundane bones can take up to 10 weeks to heal so-

“10 WEEKS?! I can’t stay in bed for 10 weeks!” Alec shouted in shock, the force of his voice caused his body to shake which painfully jostled his wings

“Alexander! Let me finish! Since you’re a shadowhunter I don’t think it will take more than three weeks and you won’t be bed bound the whole time, maybe a few days” Magnus said, quickly getting rid of Alec’s worries

“Okay… okay I can do three weeks” Alec nodded

“Trust me, you don’t have a choice, I’ll tie you to this bed if I have to” Magnus replied with a smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/  
> If you would like to beta read for me, join my discord: https://discord.gg/gJM3HPY


End file.
